SHOWER
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Jungkook sangat mencintai Yoongi. Mau itu kelebihan maupun kekurangannya, ia menyukai semua itu. Tapi saat cintanya tak pernah terbalas, Jungkook rasanya ingin menghilang saja. BTS - Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoongi / Yoonkook / KookGa / Sugakookie


**SHOWER**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoongi / Yoonkook / Sugakookie

Cast : BTS

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, banyak kata-kata kasar juga typo, dll

Summary :

Jungkook sangat mencintai Yoongi. Mau itu kelebihan maupun kekurangannya, ia menyukai semua itu. Tapi saat cintanya tak pernah terbalas, Jungkook rasanya ingin menghilang saja.

Note :

Ini sebenernya fanfic yang pernah aku post di blog beberapa tahun yang lalu (sekitar 4-5 tahun kayaknya) dengan pair yang berbeda. Waktu baca ulang cerita ini entah kenapa jadi pingin aku bikin ulang. Sekalian aku tambahin biar lebih panjang sekaligus menaikan rating dari T jadi M. Mumpung udah cukup umur XD

 _So, please enjoy ~_

•••

Disinilah aku menatap pantulan diriku dalam cermin. Sosok ini, sosok yang orang-orang bilang sempurna. Wajah yang tampan, tubuh tanpa cacat dan mata besar yang menarik perhatian. Sanggup membuat orang lain merasa iri. Tapi, mengapa semua ini tidak bisa membuatnya berpaling padaku?

Ketika orang lain menyukaiku, memuja dan menginginkanku. Sebesar apapun usaha mereka untuk mendapatkanku, tidak akan pernah ada yang berhasil. Tentu saja, karena hanya padanya aku jatuh cinta.

Dia yang selalu dapat menyita perhatianku. Dia yang begitu elok dimataku. Bibirnya yang selalu membuatku ingin menciumnya, rambutnya yang terasa begitu lembut setiap aku menyentuhnya, matanya yang bisa membuatku terpesona setiap kami bertukar pandang, senyumnya, tawanya bahkan air matanya. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menolak segala keindahan itu, termasuk diriku. Semua tingkah lakunya selalu terpatri jelas dikepalaku. Mengingatnya dalam siang dan malamku. Aku suka mendengarnya berbicara meski yang terucap dari bibir itu kata-kata makian sekalipun. Ah, aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi.

Kupandangi lagi wajahku dalam cermin dengan miris. Untuk apa aku memiliki wajah seperti ini kalau untuk menarik perhatiannya saja tidak bisa? Tidak berguna!

Menyesali segala ketidakberdayaanku, aku pun menangis. Hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini saja sudah menyakiti hatiku, apalagi saat ia menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Aku hancur!

PRANG!

Cermin di kamar mandi pun menjadi sasaran kemarahanku. Tak berhenti disana, dengar kepalan tanganku yang sudah berlumur darah aku kembali memukul dinding di balik sisa-sisa pecahan kaca. Aku baru berhenti saat dinding bercat putih itu kini sudah ternoda oleh warna merah yang begitu pekat dari darahku. Sakit tangan ini, bahkan belum bisa menandingi sakit di hatiku.

Meraih salah satu pecahan cermin di lantai, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam _shower box_. Setelah menyalakannya, aku pun jatuh terduduk dengan air yang mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dingin, sedingin kisah cintaku.

Perlahan cairan merah ikut mengalir bersama air. Luka ditangan kananku semakin parah ternyata. Dan tanpa bisa terkendali tangisku pun makin menjadi.

"Yoongi _hyung_..."

Basah kuyup, kedinginan dan kesakitan. Betapa menyedihkannya aku saat ini hanya karena cinta. Sayangnya dia sudah menjadi segalanya dalam hidupku.

"Yoongi _hyung_ …"

Perlahan kuletakkan pecahan kaca yang sedari tadi aku genggam di diatas pergelangan tangan kiriku. Mungkin beginilah akhir dari kisah hidupku. Terpuruk dalam perasaan cinta yang tak terbalas lalu berakhir dalam ketiadaan.

Kini saatnya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

"Min Yoongi, _I love you_."

BRAKK

"Jungkook!"

Diambang pintu kamar mandi Yoongi _hyung_ menatapku dengan ngeri.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kook? Ada apa ini?!"

Ditengah kekhawatiran juga ketakutannya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dia pun mengerang frustasi. Dengan seluruh tenaganya ia mencoba memapahku, tapi aku menahannya.

"Kita harus pergi ke Dokter sekarang, Kook!"

Lagi, Yoongi _hyung_ mencoba menolongku. Dan kembali aku menahannya.

"Luka di tanganku tidak begitu parah kok. Ini bukan masalah besar," aku lalu membawa tangan kiriku yang tak jadi kuiris menuju wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh guyuran air _shower_ yang masih menyala.

"Bantu aku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, _hyung_."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menatap kedua matanya lekat.

"Lakukan apa yang _hyung_ lakukan dengannya kemarin malam, padaku sekarang."

Yoongi _hyung_ kini tak bisa menahan keterkejutan juga malu dalam wajahnya. Dan disini aku begitu ingin memeluknya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau serius Jeon Jungkook?!"

"Aku serius, Yoongi-ah."

Dalam sekejap aku meraup bibirnya. Yoongi _hyung_ sempat ragu meski akhirnya ia ikut membalas ciumanku. Lidah kami pun saling bergulat dengan lincah hingga _saliva_ ikut mengalir bersama air.

"Jung…"

Dan melihat wajahnya setelah ciuman itu membuatku tanpa pikir panjang kembali menyapa bibir itu.

"Ah,,," satu desahan pun lolos saat tanganku yang tidak terluka menyusup masuk kedalam kemejanya. Menyentuh salah satu putingnya.

Ketika aku mencoba menyentuh putingnya yang lain dengan tangan kananku, aku meringis ngilu. Sial, rasanya sakit sekali!

Melihat itu Yoongi _hyung_ mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakang celana _jeans_ -nya. Sebuah sapu tangan. Lalu dengan telaten membalut kain itu di telapak tanganku.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Jungkook."

Mendengar itu aku hanya tertawa garing. "Mungkin."

Memutar bola matanya malas, _hyung_ beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan air _shower_.

"Kalau kau masih ingin lanjut. Susul aku ke kamar."

Yoongi _hyung_ pun segera berlalu dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan dengan segala hasrat yang selama ini terpendam, aku membuka pakaianku hingga hanya tersisa _boxer_ saja. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapatinya telah telanjang bulat duduk disisi tempat tidur.

"Yoongi, _fuck you_."

Aku raih tubuhnya dan menariknya terlentang dibawahku. Kukecup leher putihnya dan memilin kedua putingnya gemas.

"Ahh…ah."

Yoongi mengerang sembari meremas rambutku. Tak tahan mendengarnya, aku memindahkan salah satu tanganku ke selangkangannya. Menyapa yang ada disana.

"Jungkook…"

Pertama aku hanya menyentuhnya lalu perlahan menggenggamnya. Dan ketika bibir kami kembali besatu, tanganku mulai bergerak memuaskannya. Lalu saat ciuman berakhir aku juga menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Belum, sekarang belum saatnya.

Kuraih kedua pergelangan kakinya dan mengangkatnya. Kini wajah Yoongi bersemu merah karena dipandangi dalam keadaan telanjang dan kakinya terbuka lebar.

"Berhenti memandangiku, bodoh!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau malu atau sudah tak sabar ingin kugagahi?"

"Berengsek, panggil aku ' _hyung_ ' bocah!"

"Tidak mau."

Dengan itu aku melepas _boxer_ yang sedari tadi masih melekat dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Sialan. Mulut kotormu membuatku makin terangsang."

" _What the hell_!"

Yoongi lalu menatapku ngeri saat salah satu jariku sudah masuk dilubangnya.

"Apa kau gila, Jeon Jungkook?!"

Tak peduli, aku mulai memasukkan jari yang kedua.

"Ah,,, bangsat!"

"Berhenti mengeluh Yoongi. Toh jariku basah sejak tadi."

"Keparat kau,,, ahh…"

Mendengarnya mendesah dengan begitu nikmat, harusnya sedari tadi aku biarkan ketiga jariku masuk dilubangnya. Ingin rasanya memanja kejantanannya sambil menggerakan jari-jari ini. Tapi sayang tangan kanan ini sedang tidak berguna, jadi aku biarkan bibir ini menjilati putingnya yang kini jadi mainan kesukaanku.

Dan saat tiba-tiba tubuh Yoongi mengejang nikmat. Aku tahu sekaranglah saatnya.

Mengeluarkan ketiga jariku, aku langsung menggantinya dengan kajantananku. Memasukannya dalam sekali hentak.

"Ah, Kook!"

Aku pun mulai menggerakan pinggulku. Awalnya perlahan namun semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan keluar-masuknya. Dibawah sana Yoongi tak henti-hentinya mengerang dan mendesah dengan begitu menggoda.

" _Fuck! Harder, deeper, faster_ …"

Mendengar permintaan yang membuatku semakin terangsang itu, aku bergerak dengan lebih liar. Tanganku yang tadi sudah terbalut sapu tangan bahkan kembali mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Sakit, tapi toh aku tidak peduli. Karena sekarang aku tengah menggagahi belahan jiwaku.

"Jungkook!"

Teriakan Yoongi dan cairan kenikmatan yang ia keluarkan membuatku makin menggila. Apalagi dinding lubangnya yang tiba-tiba menyempit berhasil membawaku kedalam kepuasan tertinggi.

"Yoongi…"

Bertahan agar tidak langsung ambruk, aku mengeluarkan kejantananku di lubang Yoongi. Dan seketika merasa takjub melihat sperma milikku yang mengalir keluar dari dalam sana.

Membaringkan tubuhku yang lelah ditempat tidur, aku memeluknya. Dan saat aku bisa mendengar suara dentum jantung kami yang saling bersautan, kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Menatapnya yang terlihat terkejut, aku kembali berucap.

"Kumohon putuslah dengannya…"

Permintaan yang terdengar putus asa itu sayangnya tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Yoongi hanya terdiam sembari membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangiku.

Saat itu yang terakhir aku ingat adalah aku yang menangis dalam diam sembari menatap punggungnya.

.

.

Saat terbangun, aku telah sendirian di kamarku.

Tangan kananku yang terluka kini sudah terbalut perban. Dan saat melirik jam dinding, ternyata sekarang sudah jam 11 siang.

Tanpa komando, aku kembali meneteskan air mata. Semuanya sudah berakhir, kisah cintaku. Bisa membawanya dalam pelukanku semalam seakan-akan jadi kado perpisahan darinya untukku. Dan itu bahkan tak bisa mengurangi perih ini. Akhirnya sama saja, Yoongi _hyung_ masih bukan milikku.

•••

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan selama itu juga aku tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Tidak ada satupun kabar darinya dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk jadi yang pertama menghubunginya.

Semenjak hari itu, aku tidak lagi mencoba mengakhiri hidupku. Aku juga tidak mencoba membohongi diriku dengan bersikap seolah-olah baik-baik saja seperti dulu. Hingga orang-orang bilang aku belakangan ini sering terlihat murung. Dengan jujur aku mengatakan tengah dalam masalah, meski tak pernah mengatakan hal pastinya. Membuatku sedikit lega karena tidak perlu terus menerus memakai topeng walaupun tentu rasa kosong di hati ini masih terus menyakiti.

Bahkan di Hari Natal ini –hari yang biasanya selalu aku tunggu dengan bahagia, aku merasa biasa saja.

Setelah selesai berpesta bersama dengan teman-temanku aku segera pulang kerumah. Rasanya ingin langsung tidur saja saking lelahnya. Dan saat tengah membuka pintu depan, seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

Dan satu kalimat itu membawaku untuk berbalik dan balas memeluknya dengan lebih erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Detik itu juga menjadi awal dari saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku.

Min Yoongi, kau sungguh hadiah Natal terindah dan terbaik dalam hidupku.

" _Merry Christmas, my lovely sugar_."

 **The End**

 _So, mind to review?_ XD


End file.
